


"You're pouting."

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Arguments, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fucking, Make up sex, Parties, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is having a grand old time while his wife is bored out of her tree..enter a handsome dude called Alex and off we go to jealous smutty times.<br/>For a friend who agrees that angry Tom is much more unf than Mr Sunshine Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're pouting."

"Oh for god's sake Amy pull your face straight." Tom hissed into her ear. Amy simply rolled her eyes and chose to ignore his remark. She hated these sort of get togethers, a bunch of sycophants and shallow social climbers all in a room. What could go wrong?  
She pulled away from Tom and wandered off to find a seat out of the way of the all the chattering faces. She helped herself to a nice bottle of fizz and settled down on one of the window seats.

Amy barely even looked up for the rest of the evening, engrossed in her phone and steadily working her way through the champagne. She could hear Tom's laughter and the girlish giggling but it barely registered. It's what he did, he could charm the knickers off a nun if the mood took him.  
"Pardon me but your Tom's wife aren't you? I'm Alex." she looked up and felt that instant flip of attraction. He had to be in his early thirties, black tousled hair and the darkest eyes she'd ever seen.  
"I am. Pleased to meet you." she gave him the lightest of handshakes and went back to texting her mates. She heard his amused little laugh.  
"You're pouting." he chuckled.  
"Am I? Understandable considering I didn't want to come here and my husband, the man of the hour is holding a bunch of giggling halfwits under his spell." She looked him square in the eye now but he still smirked.  
"Ah Tom's been that way since school. He's always been a flirt." Alex offered smoothly.  
"I assure you I understand my husbands little foibles, he needs an audience..." Amy shoved her phone between her cleavage and savoured the gulp Alex gave.  
"Would you like to sit somewhere a little more private?" his eyes roamed over her boldly.  
Amy heard another bout of raucous laughter coming from where Tom was stood and nodded.  
"Why not?" She stood and linked his arm as they made their way up the stairs,

Tom had seen her chatting to that shitehawk Alex but he hadn't thought too much of it till she'd linked his arm and started on up the stairs with him. What was she playing at?  
He carried on talking to the small group of women for a while longer then politely excused himself to go in search of his wife and that bloody arsehole Alex. He'd always hated the man, he'd been an arrogant twit and bully at school. Alex had never much bothered with Tom when he'd stood up to him but it wouldn't surprise him if this was another way to settle an old score. Tom had knocked his bottom teeth out during a game of rugby, a total accident but Alex had always held a grudge.

"No..I don't think so." he paused near one of the doors and heard Amy's voice. Instant rage bubbled up in him and he took a steadying breath.  
"Come on love, you're here now." Alex half pleaded.  
"And? You think I'm just going to drop my knickers at the click of your fingers? Please." Amy spat and walked to the door. Tom grabbed the handle and made them jump with shock.  
"What the fuck is going on in here?" Tom growled at them both. Amy tutted and made to push by him but he grabbed her wrist and refused to let go.  
"Amy? Is he bothering you?" Tom looked at her with his stern face, she knew what that meant and swallowed a smile.  
"You're both bothering me if you must know." Amy said with as much disdain as she could muster up.  
"Fuck off Hiddleston, obviously she wouldn't have been up here if you hadn't decided to take centre stage downstairs." Alex might've been being a tit but there was a smidge of truth to his words.  
"Oi! Don't you dare talk about my husband like that you snotty little oik! He might be a dickhead but he's MY dickhead." Amy hissed with a stamp of her foot.  
"We're leaving." Tom snapped at her and pulled her against him.  
"Thank fuck for that." Alex gave them a contemptuous look which earned him a flip of the birdie off Amy.

Tom barely spoke till they got outside the room and then he exploded with anger, his fist stupidly connecting with the wall. He winced and shook his head, the knuckles grazed and swollen.  
"Idiot!" Amy took his hand and pressed her lips to it.  
"I am so fucked off with you right now." Tom's lips curled with anger, his nostrils flaring with swallowed rage.  
"Shuussh..I'm sorry I was a brat tonight." Amy knew how to calm him down and all it took was her lips on the soft skin of his neck.  
"Don't think you're getting out of it that easy you bitch!" he panted but she knew she was off the hook when she unzipped his trousers. Amy grinned a little too smugly for Tom's liking as she worked his cock with her skilled hand.  
"You're a little shit Amy." Tom lifted her, his hands on either cheek of her arse and her legs wrapped around his waist. Keeping one arm around his neck she pulled her knickers to one side with her free hand. Tom grinned and brought her down on his prick, she cried out and had him crashing his lips to hers.

Stood on the landing of a friends house Tom fucked his wife up against the wall knowing anyone could catch them like this. It gave Tom a perverse thrill to know Alex could hear him shagging Amy. He fucked her harder, his hips working hard to bring her there.  
"Oh..fuck!" She purred when she finally reached her climax. Her grip weakening as the waves of pleasure hit, Tom followed her and came with his knees trembling.  
"Baby." he breathed with his usual sweetness again.  
They straightened up, Tom tugged her dress down she zipped him up carefully.  
"Wouldn't want to damage your best asset." She teased him.  
Amy kissed him sweetly and took his hand.  
"Home?" she asked.  
"Yes. I think we're done here." Tom grinned. The door opened and Alex walked by them muttering under his breath.  
Tom and Amy's laughter followed him down the stairs till they left without so much as a goodbye to anyone.


End file.
